Altar of Blood
Altar of Blood is a Nazi Zombies survival map in Call of Duty: WWII. The map is an endless survival version of the third chapter "Beneath the Ice" within The Tortured Path. It can be unlocked once the player completes all three easter eggs within the three chapters of The Tortured Path in a public lobby. Currently, it can only be played in custom matches. Overview Unlike the map's original version, Altar of Blood features traditional features, such as the Mystery Box and several Weapon Lockers, with the weapon lockers being in place of where the Waffenboxes are in the original map. The Ubersprengen is located in the same place as it is in the normal map, but it cannot be activated until the three devices around the map are charged, which can only be finished starting after Wave 9. The Mystery Box appears within the altar room, being located on the rightmost wall to the throne. There is also a single Geistchild machine, located between the Laufenblitz and Schnellblitz perk machines on the left side of the map. Enemies featured within the map are normal Zombies, Pests, which begin to spawn on Wave 5, Bombers, which begin to spawn on Wave 8, and Wüstlings, which begin to spawn on Wave 10. On every tenth round, a single Brenner will spawn, like Bodega Cervantes. Easter Eggs Within this map, the player can obtain the Sword of Barbarossa. First, the player must donate 1750 Jolts to each of the four sacrificial stones around the map. Once that is done, the player must donate another 1750 Jolts to each of the three bowls within the altar room by dropping the Jolts at the base of each bowl. Once this is done, the blood pool containing the Bloodletting Spikes trap around the altar will have a faint white ring around it. The player must down themselves within the ring, and upon doing so, the player will be immediately revived with full health and rewarded with the Sword of Barbarossa. The player can also obtain the upgraded Tesla Gun, as well as the Ripsaw and the three special melee weapons from The Shadowed Throne. To do this, the player must obtain a code consisting of some of the runes from the Elder Futhark runic alphabet within the previous two survival maps. Once the player has figured out which runes to shoot, the player can insert it into the runic wall at the top of the map by shooting the runes found in the previous maps. The code is as followed: (ᛒ', 'ᛃ, ᛚ', 'ᛗ, ᚾ', 'ᚢ, ᛉ). Once all seven runes have been shot, the player can go over to the stone wall that once housed the second collectable rune during the main easter egg quest of "Beneath the Ice" in The Tortured Path, where a small red battery can be found. Upon picking it up, it will be placed on the Ubersprengen automatically. The player can then upgrade the Tesla Gun and the Ripsaw through the Ubersprengen, but only starting on Wave 25. The melee weapons can also be upgraded through the Ubersprengen, but only starting on Wave 30. Weapons Blitz Gallery Altar of Blood menu icon WWII.jpg|Menu icon. Altar of Blood View WWII.jpg AoB Runes WWII.png|The runes the player must shoot in order to obtain the upgraded Tesla Gun and melee weapons. Navigation Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Maps